villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nagi Kengamine
Nagi Kengamine (a.k.a. Owl) is the former leader of the Deadman Wonderland rebel group Scar Chain. During Scar Chain's attempted escape, his right arm was cut off by Hibana during the Deadman mass prison break. He died after Ganta shot his Ganbare Gun at Azuma Genkaku . He died from the injuries he sustained from the Ganbare Gun after he held Genkaku (who was trying to run) down. He was voiced by legendary voice actor J. Michael Tatum. Appearance and Personality Nagi is a young man in his late 20s. He has a pale complexion and a frail posture. He has a gentle face with long and curly dark brown hair, with strands of hair covering his cheeks and one strand falling between his eyes. He has a surgical scar on his neck at the height of his vocal chords, and due to the Penalty Game (in which his vocal cords were removed) he must now speak through a voice box. Nagi wears a black sweater, light grey pants and geta-sandals. He has a dark green scarf that he is seen wearing at all times. He keeps a similar scarf, belonging to his deceased wife, around his waist. This scarf is light brown with a motif. Nagia is a calm and concise leader. He only desires to do good and get rid of evil by escaping from and destroying Deadman Wonderland. His primary reason for this is to see his baby daughter again, who is apparently waiting outside of Deadman Wonderland. In reality, his unborn child was killed while one of Tamaki's experiments was being performed on Nagi's pregnant wife. His frustration about this false hope manifests itself into his insanity. He starts to ask why everyone (including himself) gets a chance to live except his unborn daughter. When he reaches his breaking point, he tells himself that rather than going insane, he has woken up to the horror of the real world and is still quite sane. Background Before forming Scar Chain, Nagi was in a relationship with a female Deadman while they were both imprisoned within Deadman Wonderland's G-Block (a special ward where Deadmen are housed). They married and Nagi's wife eventually became pregnant. They were looking forward to being parents until the two were pitted against each other in a Carnival Corpse (matches between Deadmen). Nagi intentionally threw the fight as he did not want to harm his wife and unborn child. His defeat resulted in a Penalty Game (where the loser of Carnival Corpse has a body part removed for research). Nagi had his vocal chords surgically removed Because of Nagi's dishonesty in losing on purpose. Furthermore, Tamaki has experiments performed on his wife to serve as a punishment for Nagi. Nagi tried to escape with his wife, but Genkaku killed her, and their unborn daughter as a result. Nagi couldn't even cry his wife's name as she died in his arms. In memory of his wife, Nagi wears her scarf around his neck. Two years later, Nagi forms Scar Chain in order to fulfill his dream of holding his infant daughter (whom he believes is alive in the outside world). He later recruits Karako as his second-in-command. Abilities Being a Deadman, Nagi is infected with the Nameless Worm virus that enables him to freely control his blood outside his body as a weapon (Branch of Sin). His Branch of Sin is called Owl's Eyeball, which creates small explosive spheres wrapped in his blood and can be controlled and detonated at will. He can also control the strength of the explosion itself, as he is first seen using it to knock out Hibana Daida (nonlethal), but he is later able to kill several Undertakers with large and violent explosions easily. Plot He first appears in Scar Chain's headquarters discussing with his groups whether or not is was a good decision to allow Ganta to join. They argue that Ganta's an amateur and would only bring the group down. Nagi doesn't agree with them, however; rather, he sees a lot of potential in Ganta and gives him the benefit of the doubt. He later meets Ganta in person when Karako brings him to the G-Block common room. Nagi tells Ganta what Scar Chain's objectives are (to be free and expose Deadman Wonderland as the hellish nightmare that it is to the world). Ganta identifies with their goals, but says that he cannot right now since he was on his way to save Hummingbird. Nagi is impressed by Ganta's dedication to helping Hummingbird despite her having nearly killed Ganta during Carnival Corpse. He takes out a radio-transmitter out of his teeth and contacts Rokuro (Scar Chain's resident hacker). For losing to Ganta, Hummingbird must play a Penalty Game, but Rokuro manages to get the roulette that chooses which body part to be removed land on "hair". Nagi then asks Ganta is he's interested in joining up with Scar Chain, but then Genkaku comes in. Genkaku asks if Nagi's been doing well, but Nagi says nothing. Ganta tries to attack Genkaku with his Branch of Sin, but he repels it with his Worm Eater (anti-Branch of Sin technology). Before Genkaku can cause any more damage, Shiro jumps down from a vent and destroys Genkaku's guitar. Genkaku sulks off, defeated, but promises that he'll be back. Given how fast all of these events transpired, Nagi does little more than stand there confused. Nagi then invites Ganta to come to Scar Chain's HQ. He introduces Ganta to the various members of Scar Chain. Most of the members are suspicious of Shiro , but Nagi vouches for her, saying that she drove off Genkaku . Ganta is puzzled that Scar Chain, a group of so-called rebels, seem so carefree and at ease. Nagi tells him that freedom doesn't have to be something harsh, and that they are all planning something big. Nagi and Karako brief the rest of Scar Chain about the outbreak they are planning. He tells Ganta about the Undertakers; they are an elite anti-Deadmen task force consisting of the worse prisoners that Deadman Wonderland has to offer (Genkaku is their leader). Ganta questions how Genkaku blocked his shot, at which point Nagi asks Rokuro to bring up footage of the event recorded on security cameras. The video shows Genkaku dodging the shot as opposed to actually splitting up as he did in reality (Rokuro edited the footage). Everyone is relieved that Ganta's claims were false. Ganta angrily walks out, calling Scar Chain a joke and that they act more like a social club than a rebel group. Nagi assures Karako that he'll talk to Ganta. He is next seen talking with Shiro while waiting for Ganta to return to his room. Having heard of what happened to Nagi in the past from Senji, Ganta apologizes to him. He at first believes that Nagi wants revenge for what happened, but Nagi claims that he's not in the slightest bit interested in revenge. Nagi tells Ganta that while everyone in Scar Chain acts carefree, they are all actually afraid of fighting and that they just don't show it because it's not worth showing fear. He takes his leave. During the attempted escape, Nagi has his right arm cut off by Hibana Daida. While he manages to defeat her, he is captured by the Undertakers. He is taken to Genkaku who wishes to turn Nagi to the Undertakers' cause. Genkaku reminds Nagi of how he brutally and mercilessly slaughtered 22 Undertakers after Genkaku murdered his wife and unborn child and how he had to hide in a locker to escape Nagi's wrath. Nagi asserts that Genkaku is lying about these events, but Genkaku injects Nagi with drugs that force him to remember these traumatic memories that he repressed in order to stay sane. When Karako and Shiro are captured by Genkaku, Ganta arrives to try to save them.Genkaku then reveals Nagi, who after being reminded of the horrible things that happened to him and his family has been driven insane. Karako tries to tell Nagi that his daughter is waiting for him outside Deadman Wonderland, but he tells her that his wife was dissected after being killed by Genkaku and that his daughter was preserved alongside other Deadmen body parts (the child of two Deadmen apparently being of high scientific value). Nagi angrily questions why everyone gets a chance at life when his unborn daughter was denied it. He goes on a rampage, violently killing the Deadmen soldiers in the room and preparing to kill everyone there, friend and foe alike. Genkaku delights in this, believing that Nagi is showing them all "the light" by killing them. Ganta tries to talk him down, but Nagi refuses to listen, beating him savagely and telling him that there is no hope left for him to have faith in. The bell that Karako wears around her neck then sounds, reminding Nagi of his dream to be free (the sound of her bell was what he first remembers about her and who she is to him). Karako manages to talk sense into him, reminding him that he is the leader of Scar Chain and that they need him to survive. Nagi is initially horrified at his violent actions, and is nearly brought to tears when Karako hugs him. Seeing that Nagi is regaining his sanity, Genkaku stabs Karako, hoping that this will bring him back to the monster that he prefers. Karako survives, and Genkaku says that he intended to only wound her as he wants her to die by Nagi's hands (since Karako is in love with him). Nagi refuses, saying that his salvation is his life with the people he loves. Genkaku is furious that Nagi has reverted to his normal self and blasts a hole through his stomach, wounding him fatally. Driven fully insane that his bringer of death is lost to him, Genkaku begins killing all of his men, believing that he's saving them. Shiro steps up to Genkaku to fight him, but Ganta chooses to finish Genkaku himself in order to protect Shiro (Ganta is fully unaware of Shiro's incredible Branch of Sin power). Ganta launches his Ganbare Gun at Genkaku ; the mad monk tries to run, but Nagi grabs him and holds him down, saying that he will guide Genkaku to Hell. They are both hit by the Ganbare Gun and Genkaku is defeated. Nagi later succumbs to his injuries with Karako and Ganta at his side. Nagi tells them both that he is grateful they were able to pull him out of the darkness and remind him who he was before passing away. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Category:Dissociative Category:Nihilists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional